Heather
Heather, labeled The Queen Bee, was a camper on and the main antagonist of Total Drama Island. She was a member of the Screaming Gophers team. She was also a castmate on Total Drama Action, where she was a member of the Screaming Gaffers team and was the runner-up of Total Drama World Tour, as a member of Team Amazon. Coverage Total Drama Island Heather intended to win Total Drama Island through the use of strategy and manipulation, which led to many campers' eliminations. This also caused everyone's intense dislike for her before she left the island. These methods got Heather very far into the competition, but her proficiency with the competition quickly gave Heather a bigger ego than she had upon arriving, which lead to her eventual downfall. At first, when Heather learned where she was really spending her summer, she did everything in her power to get out of the competition immediately, but quickly found that under the fine print of the contract, she had no choice but to compete in the competition. She was extremely uncooperative in the first challenge and almost instantly became enemies with Leshawna and Gwen, but just as quickly had Lindsay's unconditional support. She vowed to get revenge on Leshawna after she forced her to take part in the challenge, but insincerely apologized to her later on so she could get back at her later. Heather assured Lindsay that the two of them were friends, "for now." Heather's first big strategic move was to make an alliance with Beth and Lindsay in The Big Sleep, promising the two that with her help, they would be the final three campers however, unknown to them, Heather would eventually backstab them. Heather chose these two in particular due to Lindsay's lack of intelligence and sheep-like mentality and Beth's desperation to become popular and accepted by the masses. With Heather giving off an air of a popular kind of girl, the girls quickly agreed to be part of the alliance. However, complications arise when Lindsay falls for Tyler, who was member of the other team. After recognizing this, Heather disallowed inter-team dating for alliance members. She continued to add on a list of rules that Beth and Lindsay strictly had to follow, or otherwise risk getting kicked out of the alliance. Many of these rules, however, were unfair and basically allowed Heather to mold Beth and Lindsay in any way she wanted without having to give anything in return. In the same episode, Heather stole Eva's MP3 player, causing Eva's entire team to turn against her and vote her off, which was Heather's plan. Heather considered this a major victory for herself, as she single-handedly removed one of the biggest threats to the Screaming Gophers early on in the competition. Later on, in addition to becoming captain of her own alliance, Heather took every opportunity to lead the Screaming Gophers team in general during challenges in spite of other campers questioning her integritShe quickly notices Gwen developing feelings for Trent. Since Heather hated Gwen and felt threatened by this budding "alliance," she finds Gwen's secret diary in Not Quite Famous, and reads it to the entire camp and viewing population on national television. Despite several campers finding that act uncalled for, Heather used her alliance's votes and bribed a few of her other teammates to vote off Justin instead, simply because of his lack of a personality at that time. Heather would use these tactics to keep her safe from elimination from every challenge; even if she did something especially heinous. Heather's dictatorship in the alliance eventually made Beth snap and turn against her after essentially making her alliance members her personal slaves in daily activities, such as warming up the shower for her and putting lotion her back. After a massive paintball fight and a second consecutive loss for her team in Paintball Deer Hunter, it was Cody being severely mauled by a bear that narrowly saved Heather from elimination that night. Beth was more-or-less considered out of the alliance. Heather chooses herself as head chef for the next challenge in If You Can't Take The Heat..., allowing her to boss the entire team around to cook a three-course meal for Chris McLean. Her bossy attitude made Leshawna snap and after an incident where Heather lost her eyebrows after trying to light an upside-down cake flambé, the majority of the team (including Lindsay) took away her make-up bag and threw it in the freezer, causing Heather to run in and be locked inside. She ended up missing out on seeing the results, but was eventually let out by Lindsay after the team lost a third time in a row. Heather and the others realized Beth accidentally took back a tiki doll from their trip to Boney Island in Up the Creek, which allegedly cursed the team and served as an explanation for why the Screaming Gophers were on a losing streak. Heather nearly kicked Lindsay out of the alliance, but gave her one last chance if she voted with her that night. She agreed to the terms and once again Heather was almost eliminated. Luckily for Heather, the other campers, despite their hatred of Heather, found it more important to vote off Beth because of the curse she brought upon their team. Heather was safe again, but by this point, the remaining campers kept a vigilant eye on her, waiting for the next opportunity to eliminate her. Heather's only true ally was Lindsay for a while. In X-Treme Torture, she drove the wave runner for the mud water skiing challenge. She became embarassed because while she was trying to cut the rope Harold was holding on to, a tree branch snagged her top and rendered Heather topless, which Harold was entranced by. Though it managed to cause him (and his team) to lose, Harold continued to harp on about getting to see breasts, regardless of whose breasts they were. Leshawna chased after Heather after she found out whose breasts Harold saw, as Harold had just proclaimed his love for Leshawna before being eliminated in that episode. After this point, the teams are dissolved, resulting in Bridgette having to move into the Screaming Gophers' girls cabin, being the only female Killer Bass left on the island. Heather immediately tried to lure her into an alliance, but Bridgette ultimately sided with Gwen and Leshawna. Eva and Izzy soon returned to the island afterward in No Pain, No Game, with Izzy apparently taking Heather and Lindsay's side (temporarily), but Eva's intimidating presence straightened all of the girls - even Heather - out. She and Leshawna went into a territorial battle in the previous episode, with Heather laying down tape to establish boundaries due to the girls continual arguing. With Eva inquiring about the tape, Heather instantly stripped it off and wadded up the tape and threw it out. Although it was Heather who caused Eva to get eliminated in the first place, Eva focused mainly on Bridgette for revenge (though she did vote for Heather to be eliminated in this episode) due to her being a former Killer Bass teammate. Duncan also tried to vote Heather off, thinking she was behind Courtney, his girlfriend's, elimination (although in reality Heather had nothing to do with that; it was Harold's doing). Eva had shaken everyone up enough for everyone else to forget about Heather for once, and the overwhelming majority of the votes took Eva out of the competition again. In Search and Do Not Destroy, Heather pulls off one of her most devious schemes in this series when she spots Gwen and Trent kissing. Considering this as a rival alliance and not wanting that sort of competition, she enlisted Lindsay's help to organize a situation where Gwen would find Heather kissing Trent on the Dock of Shame after telling numerous lies to Trent about how much Gwen actually hated him and was using him to get herself further in the competition. It broke both of their hearts, and when Leshawna found out about Gwen's side of the story she made a temporary alliance of her own, telling almost everyone about the incident and trying to get either Heather or Trent eliminated - preferably Heather. Unfortunately for Trent, Heather won invincibility in the challenge, making her untouchable. All went according to plan, and Trent was sent away next. The truth was revealed before Trent left, so Leshawna got revenge on Heather by rearranging the pipelines while she took a shower, resulting in Heather getting covered in sewage. All of her clothes were shredded by Leshawna as well. Heather became aware of the boys forming their gender-only alliance in Hide and Be Sneaky, trying to pick off the girls one by one due to the fact that the girls currently outnumbered them and figured they would do the same to them. Heather won invincibility again during the challenge, being especially greedy about it in not allowing Lindsay to share in it despite Heather finding two people with Lindsay with her at the same time. The boys ultimately decided to vote Bridgette off because of this. Heather attempted to get a unanimous vote from the other girls to combat this, but Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, and Izzy could not see eye-to-eye on Heather and Lindsay's choice. The Guys' Alliance prevailed, and Bridgette was voted off. Before the episode ended, Heather was being particularly mean to Lindsay, which led to some foreshadowing in the next episode. Heather tricked Lindsay into protecting her bike and giving her invincibility while disregarding Lindsay's own safety in That's Off the Chain! She forced Lindsay to build a bike for her, and in the final course of the race (where the winner wins invincibility and whoever crossed the finish line last was automatically eliminated from the island), instructed Lindsay to clear a path through the obstacle courses and basically throw the race so that Heather herself could get by easily and take first place, as well as invincibility. At the time, they also had Owen and Duncan as competitors, so Lindsay followed along with this plan to keep Heather safe, assuming one of the guys would be eliminated. When neither of them did not count on was Owen and Duncan failing to complete the race, meaning Heather and Lindsay were the only two who did. Since Heather passed by Lindsay, that led to her winning invincibility once more, and Lindsay being eliminated. When Lindsay realized Heather was just using her all along, she doesn't like her as a friend or a person, Lindsay snapped and yelled out a string of expletives (along with a middle finger gesture) towards her former alliance-mate, as she finally came to understand about the other campers being right about Heather not being a nice person in the least. While Heather was stunned, she reminded everyone of her invincibility and walked away. Before Lindsay left the island, she hoped Heather would get everything her karma owed her, which would come to be true in the future. Heather tricked Lindsay into protecting her bike and giving her invincibility while disregarding Lindsay's own safety in That's Off the Chain! She forced Lindsay to build a bike for her, and in the final course of the race (where the winner wins invincibility and whoever crossed the finish line last was automatically eliminated from the island), instructed Lindsay to clear a path through the obstacle courses and basically throw the race so that Heather herself could get by easily and take first place, as well as invincibility. At the time, they also had Owen and Duncan as competitors, so Lindsay followed along with this plan to keep Heather safe, assuming one of the guys would be eliminated. When neither of them did not count on was Owen and Duncan failing to complete the race, meaning Heather and Lindsay were the only two who did. Since Heather passed by Lindsay, that led to her winning invincibility once more, and Lindsay being eliminated. When Lindsay realized Heather was just using her all along, she doesn't like her as a friend or a person, Lindsay snapped and yelled out a string of expletives (along with a middle finger gesture) towards her former alliance-mate, as she finally came to understand about the other campers being right about Heather not being a nice person in the least. While Heather was stunned, she reminded everyone of her invincibility and walked away. Before Lindsay left the island, she hoped Heather would get everything her karma owed her, which would come to be true in the future. Category:Villains Category:Girls Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:The League Of Villains Category:Humans Category:Sexy characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Adults